Mari Kiviniemi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Angela Merkel - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Finland’s Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi and German Chancellor Angela Merkel held a round of talks in Berlin on Wednesday. Both sides expressed their agreement on key issues facing the European Union. Image: YLE Francia * Ver Mari Kiviniemi - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| From left to right: Mr Nicolas SARKOZY, French President, Ms Dalia GRYBAUSKAITE, President of Lithuania, Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister and Mr Herman VAN ROMPUY, President of the European Council in Brussels, 25.3.2011 © European Union Europa del Sur España * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Zapatero (C) greets Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi (R) prior to a working session of an European Council summit on September 16, 2010 in Brussels. Europe heads for a fireball summit with France furious over attacks on its expulsion of Roma Gypsies and trouble brewing over how to prevent a repeat of the Greek debt crisis. Getty Italia * Ver Mari Kiviniemi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister (left), Ms Dalia GRYBAUSKAITÈ, Lithuanian President and Mr Silvio BERLUSCONI, Italian Prime Minister in Brussels, 24.3.2011 © European Union Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mari Kiviniemi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Finland's President Tarja Halonen (L) shakes hands with the new Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi during the new government courtesy-visit to the Presidential Palace in Helsinki June 22, 2010. (Agencies) Esko Aho - Sin imagen.jpg| El evento también estaba presente en la Paavo Lipponen (a la izquierda.), Aho, Anneli Jäätteenmäki, Mari Kiviniemi, Katainen y Stubb. (JARNO SEIS / AOP) Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| El evento también estaba presente en la Paavo Lipponen (a la izquierda.), Aho, Anneli Jäätteenmäki, Mari Kiviniemi, Katainen y Stubb. (JARNO SEIS / AOP) Anneli Jäätteenmäki - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Los ex primer ministros Anneli Jätteenmäki y Mari Kiviniemi (derecha) siguieron el centésimo aniversario de la independencia de Finlandia en el parlamento. JUSSI NUKARI / LEHTIKUVA Mari Kiviniemi - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Kansanedustaja Matti Vanhanen ja puheenjohtaja Mari Mari Kiviniemi aamukahvilla Musiikkikeskuksessa Keskustan eduskuntaryhmän kesäkokouksessa Kuopiossa 16. elokuuta 2010. (LEHTIKUVA). MTV3 Jyrki Katainen - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Mari Kiviniemi y Jyrki Katainen son igualmente populares con el próximo primer ministro. SUOMENMAA Alexander Stubb - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Alexander Stubb ja Mari Kiviniemi kertoivat Suomen roolista Libyan operaatiossa tiistaina Helsingissä. Suomenmaa- Rekisteriseloste Juha Sipilä - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Mari Kiviniemi. Nykyinen ja entinen puheenjohtaja: Keskusta vaihtoi Kiviniemen Sipilään vuonna 2012. mtv.fi Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Mr David CAMERON, UK Prime Minister and Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister in Brussels, 25.3.2011 © European Union Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev, right, and Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi enjoy a glass of famous Kultaranta rhubarb juice outside Kultaranta manor, the presidential summer residence in Naantali, Finland on Wednesday. Photo: AP. Mari Kiviniemi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin and Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi holding news conference after talks. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Fuentes Categoría:Mari Kiviniemi